Display systems for displaying baseball cards, stamps and the like are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,468 issued to Cliborn on Aug. 29, 1989 discloses a windowed matrix display for baseball cards and similar objects. Likewise, a stamp album is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,187 issued to Hillmer on Aug. 22, 1972. These two patents are typical of display systems known in the art inasmuch as they disclose a flexible sheet having one or more pockets therein for receiving and retaining the card, stamp or other object to be displayed.
Although holders of this type are widely used for cards, stamps, photographs and the like, it is well known that because they are constructed from pliable materials, the holders are easily bent and contorted. This bending movement causes one or more of the surfaces of the holder to move across one or more of the surfaces of the card, stamp or photograph being stored therein. This relative movement between the card holder and the item being stored within the card holder, causes the indicia present on the stored item to wear. Although this is not a particular problem for cards, stamps, photographs or other items having little monetary value, it can greatly detract from the value of rare or otherwise prized cards, stamps, photographs and the like stored therein.
Along with the undesirability of movement between the stored item and the item holder, it is also known that contact between the corners or edge portions of a card in the card holder can cause the corners and surfaces to become frayed and accordingly reduce the overall value of the card.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a card holder for trading cards, stamps, photographs and the like which preserve the value thereof by preventing any relative movement between the card retaining surfaces of the holder and the card body.
It is also desirable to have a card holder which prevents any contact between the edges or corners of the card and the card holder.
It is also desirable to have a card holder which can be placed in a binder system which is adapted to hold multiple card holders thereby providing a convenient and organized system for storing and displaying valuable cards.